Second Chances
by KitoH
Summary: 28 years old, a father and a widower, Jackson is finding it harder and harder to give his daughter the childhood she deserves. But when MIM sends him back in time, things take a different turn... Now Jack Frost, the memories of his previous life remain. This is second chance he needed, but not the one he wanted. Will Jack ever get his family back, or is he destined to be invisible?
1. Chapter 1

He trudged through the snow, his destination in front of him. With each shuddering breath that emitted from him, a little cloud would appear. He gave a chuckle. He used to love watching his breath form into little clouds. He still did, but as he had gotten older, it had lost the mystic it had all those years ago. These days, he was more focused on ways to get food and coal.

A figure sat in the window of the cabin he was heading to. When he wasn't too far away, it jumped off and disappeared.

"3. 2. 1..."

The cabin door burst open to reveal a brown haired, brown eyed, 11 year old. She was tall for her age as well as lanky. In truth, she looked like a female version of him when he was that age. She held the same facial structure as he had, as well as the same mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Alana!" He cried, happily.

"Dad! I was worried! You're 2 hours later then you said you would be! Come on! It's freezing!" She dragged her father inside and began to fuss over him. Her mother had died 4 years ago and since then, she had made it her responsibility to look after her father, especially since he began to work over time, so as to get some food on the table. She sat him in a rickety chair which was probably the most well kept piece of furniture in their small house. He pulled the bag off his back and peered inside with a grin.

"Those 2 hours were worth it though." He pulled a day old loaf of bread and a small block of cheese from his bag. He got up, despite his daughter's orders to stay seated. "I'm only 28, Alana! Your treating me like an old man!" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Well if you being left with permanent back pains and a half functioning leg means your an old man, then fine."

"Oh don't be silly, Princess!" He reassured as he prepared some cheese sandwiches. "My leg's almost better. It was only a little wolf bite." He gave Alana her supper, with a tap on her nose.

"Only a little wolf bite!?"

"Stop worrying and eat!" He mock ordered, pulling a funny face while he was at it. She giggled and they both eat their sandwiches in silence. When they finished, he took the dishes to the small kitchen. "Sorry you had to spend your birthday like this, Princess," he sighed. He fell into his chair and buried his head in his hands.

"It's fine, Dad." She said. At his skeptical look, she elaborated. "Jess and Laura came over and spent most of the day with me. We played a few games and they gave me small presents, before they left. I don't need anything fancy. "

He allowed a proud smile at his humble daughter. "C'm here, you." He said as he scooped his little girl into his arms. "Clarissa would be so proud of you, like I know I am." That sentence made Alana squeeze him comfortingly. She knew he still mourned the loss of his wife, her mother. No matter who told him there was nothing he could of done, he continued to blame himself.

After a moment, he pulled back and rummaged through his bag. His eyes lit up when he found the thing he had been looking for. He hid it behind his back. "Well, it still is your birthday. You got your games and your presents but there's one thing missing."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Cake, of course!" He declared revealing the item behind his back. It was a small cake with icing swirling over in intricate designs like flowers. " She gasped happily at it. "THIS was why I was late. It took long enough to convince the baker to quickly make in the first place."

She took it off him and cut a small piece from it. She fed a little to her father and he fed her some in return. When they finished, she packed the rest of the food away for tomorrow. Then she went up to her father and hugged him quickly. "Thanks, Dad. You're the best."

"I know." He stated with a smug grin only to be given a light slap on the shoulder.

"You're crazy." Alana stated, swirling her finger next to her head.

"And you, princess, should be in bed. It's late enough." Despite the stab of pain that shot through his back, he picked up his 11 year old daughter and took her to her room. He placed the half-asleep child on the bed, pulled the covers tight around her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "G'night, Alana."

"Night."

He quietly left the room and made a beeline for his own. He pulled off his poncho and changed into slightly more scruffier clothing. He sat on the edge of his bed and applied a mixture of crushed herbs to the bite wound on his leg, hissing when it stung at the contact. Once he finished, he lay down but couldn't sleep.

"Mum was right." He sighed. "No matter how much I want to have it, I can't have fun all the time. But that's all that's keeping me sane. That and Alana." And that was the truth. The only 2 reasons he woke up in the morning were for fun and his precious little girl. But day by day it was getting harder and harder. He was paid so little for one hour, compared to others, so he had to work for extra hours most days. All the work caused strain on his muscles, especially the ones in his back.

Jackson Overland fell asleep while mulling over these thoughts, not noticing the moon glow blindingly bright.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson felt someone trying to shake him awake. "C'mon! Wake up!"

He groaned loudly and mumbled, "Two more minutes, Alana!"

The person ceased the shaking at that. "Alana? Who's that? I'm Flee! Jack, if you're cheating on Clarissa, she'll murder you! You only proposed last week!"

'Clarissa?' Thought Jackson. 'She's dead! And Flee lives too far away to be here.' Then another part of his telling off processed. "Proposed!?"

He didn't realise he had said that last part out loud. "Honestly Jack! Yes! Proposed! What are you like!? Hurry up! Mum wants you to come down before we open the presents!"

"A'right!" He said, pretending to stretch under the covers. 'Flee' left. He opened his eyes, pushed the covers off and gathered the will to get up. He looked around his room, searching for his work clothes. But he slowly realised, this wasn't his room. At least not now. This was the room he had in his mother's house before he moved out with Clarissa. He made his way to the cupboard and raked through the items of clothing. At the end, there was his favourite outfit from his teen days. It was brown trousers, a dirty white shirt, a brown vest, and his most favourite aspect of the outfit, a brown poncho.

But why was he here? After his parents died, this house had been sold and was destroyed 3 years later. He thought about all the things that had been told to him.

If it really was Flee, why did she not know Alana. She loved her niece to pieces. And Clarissa had died years ago. According to Flee he had proposed last week and their mother was waiting so they could open their presents.

'Is this..have I...have I gone back in time?' He went up to the window just in time to see a boy tripping over his feet as he ran home to celebrate Christmas. Just as he had all those years ago. Then Jackson noticed his reflection, paralysed. How!? His face looked younger, he was shorter then before and underneath his left ear was a little scratch he remembered getting from saving a cat on Christmas Eve. That scratch had vanished about a week later. It was then he realised his leg was perfectly fine and his back didn't feel like it was about to snap in half. He blinked slowly.

The door slammed open and Jack turned to see Flee. But she was younger. If he was correct, he was 17 making Flee 11. She certainly looked it. She was much more healthier then Jack had been at that age. And she was pissed off, to say the least.

"Jack! Get changed and get yourself downstairs!"

Ay! He had forgotten how scary his little sister could be when angered.

"Ok! Ok! I promise I'll be down now!"

She left with a look to him that clearly said, ' _you'd-better_ '.

He changed, wondering what on Earth had happened.

Was he dreaming?

Did some deity send him back in time?

He didn't know which he would prefer. He wanted it to be a dream because then he would wake up and still have his precious daughter. But he also wanted the second option. Maybe, his life could turn out different. Better. He changed, went downstairs and felt tears well up in his eyes when he saw his mother, who had died years ago, standing in front of him. He hugged her, trying not to let on something was wrong.

"Merry Christmas, Jackson!" She said, planting a soft kiss on his head, the same way she used to do every morning.

"...Merry Christmas," he said when he realised she was waiting for him to speak.

"Come on, Jack!" Flee said, pulling his arm eagerly. "We gotta open the presents!"

Jackson laughed. "I doubt I got any!" Thinking about the Christmas he was re-living.

"Yes!" The two siblings as they unwrapped their parcels. Flee had got a new pair of ice skates which made her happy because her last ones broke 6 months ago. Jackson received a huge bag of coal.

"Mum! Here!" He handed her the bag.

She peered inside and she laughed at the sheer amount of coal inside. "His naughty have you been this year!?" She asked jokingly. She knew her son was naughty on purpose so he would get coal for them to use since buying coal was too expensive for the family. "Thank you, son."

"No problem, Mom!" He said flashing her, his signature cheeky grin. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" He walked up, wondering who on Earth it could be. When he opened the door, he felt his breath hitch. The young woman in the dorm was around Jackson's age. She wore a long brown dress which reached her ankles and wore a light brown cardigan on top. Her natural chocolate curls had been tied into a bun with ringlets framing her face. He almond eyes shine happily. "Clarissa?" He whispered, unable to mentally comprehend it. He hugged her tightly, taking in the smell of her freshly washed hair. He had forgotten how much he missed her.

"Jackson?" She said, her sweet voice taking on an alarmed tone. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He just stood there, chin on her shoulder, taking deep breaths to reset himself. Once he was sure he wouldn't burst into tears of happiness, he stood up straight, taking her hand in his, looking at the silver engagement ring he had place on her finger, which in reality was years ago but to everyone was last week. He answered, eyes watering. "I..I had a..." He fumbled for the right word, thinking it was probably wise not to tell anyone he traveled back several years in time. "...a dream. You and I were married. We had a daughter and we named her Alana, but then...then you died." He swallowed the emotions rising up inside him. "I was just trying to reassure myself that...that you're still here."

"Oh Jackson!" She weeped. "I'm fine. I'm real."

"I..I need proof..." He said, quietly, mostly to himself.

Before he could comprehend the situation, Clarissa slammed her lips against his and he melted in the warmth of the kiss. It was filled with despiration and lust. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, forehead to forehead.

"Do you believe me now?" She breathed.

"Yes...I do." He whispered, pulling her in for a more gentle kiss, filled with happiness and love.

"Urgh!" They pulled apart quickly and looked at Flee who was staring, disgusted. "Keep the baby making for AFTER your wedding."

The couple flushed brightly at that. "Flee!" Hissed Jackson, embarrassed.

"What!?" She said, innocently. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Well, can you stop?" Said Jackson. "You always do this!"

Flee gave a victorious grin. "Only if you take me ice skating on the lake, now."

Jackson sighed. "Fine. Get your skates. Coming, 'Rissa?"

His fiancée shook her head. "Go spend some time with your sister."

Flee came running back, new skates in hand, holding out Jack's. "Let's go!"

They were about to leave when their mother came up to the door. "Be careful!"

Flee was pulling eagerly on his arm, laughing.

He chuckled. "We will." Letting his sister guide him to the lake and unknowingly away from his mother and fiancée forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! Next chapter!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Yellowmiki98: As you can see, I am!:)**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

He walked slowly behind his sister, who kept telling him to hurry up, wondering how he managed to go back in time. It was impossible. He must be dreaming.

Everything was the same as the last time. It made Jackson feel like he was reliving to whole thing.

When he got to the lake, he saw Flee already had her skates on. "Jack?" She looked up at him, worried. "Are you sure you're alright? You've been awfully quiet."

Jackson gave a silly smile. "Of course I am! Get on the lake while I put my skates on." Flee took up his offer immediately and shakily got onto the surface of the lake. Jackson quickly tied up his skates and began skating in large circles around the edge of the lake. He grabbed Flee's hand and pulled her along, relishing in the sound of her laughter.

Eventually, he let go and they both tried to see how many tricks they could perform on the frozen surface. Flee was watching Jackson skating backwards when she heard a cracking noise. She looked down and to her horror saw the ice breaking beneath her.

"Jack!"

The older stopped quickly and saw the cracks under his little sister's feet. "Hang on." He pulled his skates off and put them aside. He kneeled down from where he was, facing Flee, keeping his eyes trained on her face. This hadn't happened last time so Jackson didn't know what to do. But he resolved that his sister would not drown, not on his watch.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Jackson says in a slightly hushed voice, trying to calm her down. "Don't look down, just look at me."

Flee looked him directly in the eye and Jackson could see she was terrified. "Jack," she said, her voice wavering. "I'm scared." The ice continued to crack underneath her and wasn't lending a hand in calming Flee down at all. He needed an idea.

Fast!

"I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in." Out of the corner of his eyes, Jackson saw a stick that resembled a shepherds crook, lying not too far, his worried gaze on his little sister the whole time. An idea slowly formed in his mind. "Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

"No we're not!" Flee was near tears. They were going to die and Jackson wanted to play!

"Would I trick you?" Jackson asked in a voice that clearly said, 'don't-answer!' However, Flee was too distressed to realise.

"Yes!" She cried. "You always play tricks!"

Jackson thought about it and remembered that he used to play tricks on Alana as well anyone else who happened to know him. Flee was not wrong. He was a trickster and always would be. But now was not the time to voice that thought. He had to put his plan into action as soon as possible. "Well, alright, well not- not- not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. Ya haft to believe in me." He mentally cursed at the fact that he stumbled many time in rose few sentences. Flee wouldn't be very convinced.

She gulped, not truly believing him but fully believing him at the same time.

"You wanna play a game?" Jackson asked. She didn't answer. He took that as a sign to continue. He stood up. "We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day! I- It's as easy as, uh, one -" He took one step and stiffened when the ice cracked a little."- woah!" He pretends to almost fall over, gaining a small laugh from the female. "Two!" Jackson exaggerated the next step, waving his arms about, making her laugh a bit more. "Three!" He made a small leap of faith and cheered silently when he successfully laniding on a thicker piece of ice, near the stick. "Alright." Jackson reached for the stick, keeping his eyes on her. "Now it's your turn. One-" She took a step but gasped because the ice began cracking a but faster. "That's it, that's it." He held out the stick near her as she gasped again. He was barely concentrating on what he was saying, unintentionally missing out 2. "Three!"

Jackson used the crook of the stick and grabbed her by the knees with it. With all of his strength, he used the stick to slide her onto the piece of thick ice he was on, making her land on her stomach. Doing so flung him into her place, and he landed on his stomach as well, the stick a fair distance from him. He got back into his kneeling position and smiled broadly. Flee leaned on her arms, looking at him with a matching expression. Jackson made to stand up, pleased with himself.

'I did it.' He mentally crowed. But he wasn't happy for long. The ice, weakened from the shuffling weights on it in the past few minutes, finally gave into his weight and fully cracked underneath him.

"Jack!"

He felt himself being wrapped in a cold embrace. He heard Flee's shout and tried so hard to get back to the surface. To show her, he was okay. But the longer he was in the ice cold lake, the slower his attempts became until he was so numb he could do nothing but float to the bottom. He wanted nothing more then to fight against the grasp the water had him caught in but his body wouldn't allow it.

'This isn't what's meant to happen. I need to go home. Mum needs my help with lunch. I need to know if Flee is alright. I need to stop her from doing anything rash. If I die then what will happen to Clarissa? I'll never get to see Alana again. It's not meant to end like this.'

As his heart slowed and his breathing became weaker, his finally thoughts resounded through his head. 'I wish this was all just a dream. I wish I wasn't sent back through time. I wish everything that happened over the past few hours never happened.'

Finally, his eyes closed and his body stopped feeling so cold. He stopped thinking. He stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next update is here!**

 **Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Btw I'm leaving to go on holiday tomorrow so updates may be slower then normal.**

 **Again, Review!**

* * *

Darkness.

That's the first thing he registered when his eyes opened.

It was dark.

And it was cold.

And he was scared.

He felt himself float there, in the midst of the lake, under a sheet of ice.

But then he saw the Moon. It was so big and it was so bright. The shadows and darkness seemed to flee under its ethereal glow. He wasn't scared after that.

He felt the Moonlight pull him upwards. He didn't react. He just let the light pull him through the water and past the wall of ice. He gasped once he resurfaced, remembering that he needed to breath. He floated there, under the Moon's inspecting shine. After a moment, he was brought back down. He landed on the lake, the ice hardening at the touch. He looked at his hands. They looked a bit alien to him. So pale. For some reason he envisioned them to be more tanned. As if he had a life before rising from the lake. But that wasn't true.

Right?

He looked up at the Moon as if asking him why he felt he should look different. No answer.

He gave a chuckle. The Moon couldn't talk. He turned away and felt his foot hit something. He stumbled back slightly and kneeled down next to an old branch. It was long, probably taller then him, and had a crook at the end. He lifted it, standing to examine it. One side tipped down to hit the lake. Swirls of flowerlike patterns cascaded from the end, spreading across the lake. Excitement overwhelmed him and he ran to the nearest tree. He tapped it with the crooked end of the stick, watching the enchanting patterns dance across the old bark. He repeated the action on a neighboring tree, running his hands over the flower-like designs.

He laughed and ran across the frozen surface of the lake, stick trailing behind him. Explosions of frost patterns followed in his path. He jumped and felt the Wind pick him up. He spun round and around until he could see the intricate details on the lake, still spreading.

The Wind held him there but quickly lost control and sent the boy onto a thick branch of a tall tree.

He chuckled and looked to a bunch of little lights in the distance.

Burgess.

He knew what it was called. Suddenly, he felt his mind being filled with information.

The little village he was gazing upon was called Burgess.

He lived there.

He had a sister and a mother and a fiancée there.

He was Jackson Overland.

The experience was surreal. One minute, he's flying around not even knowing who he is, the next he remembered his home, his family and his name.

He then remembered that he had drowned earlier. He had to find them and assure them he was fine. Jackson looked down and realised how high up he was. He jumped down. Faster and faster he fell. He didn't realise that he couldn't technically fly, he rode the Wind. He almost hit the ground when he decided in a moment of panic to call for the force that carried him earlier. Jackson closed his eyes just before he came into contact with the ground. He waited and was suddenly pulled into the air and thrown in the direction of the village.

He stumbled before landing, dusting himself off. He recognised many of the people here but couldn't be bothered to recall their names so he just stuck with friendly greetings.

"Hello. Hi. Good evening, ma'am. Hello..." He continued in this manner until he arrived outside a familiar house. Three figures sat there, upset.

"Mom! Flee! Clarissa!. He called as he ran towards them. He was so happy to see them he didn't realise they never turned at his calls."

"I'm here! I'm fine!" He exclaimed, arms outstretched. He expected to be squashed by the three woman or shouted at. He didn't expect them to completely ignore him. "Um...hello?"

"I'm really sor-" Flee began before she was cut off by her mother.

"Flee. There is no need to be sorry. It was not your fault the ice began to crack."

"But it is!" Wailed Flee. "If I never asked him to take me ice skating so early in the day, when I know the ice is sometimes weak, none of this would of happened!"

Clarissa stood up and hugged Flee, who sobbed into the older's clothing. "Hush, sweetie. It's alright. Jackson's in a better place now."

"Guys! I'm right _here_! Why are you-huh?" He put his hand on Flee's shoulder to spin her around when his hand went right through her. "What?" He whispered, looking down at his hands horrified.

"Come on, girls." Said Jackson's mother. "It's getting cold out."

Jackson ran and stood in the doorway, blocking the entrance to the house. "Look! I'm right here!" He fell to the ground as a horrible cold pulse radiated through his body as they walked through him. It was like he was invisible. They closed the door and he tried to open it, but it was lock firmly to make sure it didn't blow open. He smashed against the door. Why did he go through them and he didn't go through other things?

Feeling devastated, he ran back towards the lake, staff swinging in his hand. He saw the lake, still covered in his fern like patterns. What was he now?

"You are Jack Frost." Jackson or Jack as he was now, turned to look for the owner of the voice. It seemed to come from the Moon. Just half and hour ago, he would of told himself he was being ridiculous, but now he found he could make icy patterns with a tap, he could ride the wind, he went through the regular people. Now, the Moon talking to him didn't sound so ridiculous.

"What am I!?" Shouted Jack, towards the Moon.

Silence was his answer.

"Why can't they see me!?" He asked, again directing his query at the glowing orb in the sky.

Nothing.

His eyes welled with tears as the loneliness began to get to him.

He had no one now.

His family thought he was dead.

The one that had presumably resurrected him didn't answer him.

He sat at the edge of the lake and looked down. He froze as he took in his reflection. His hair was no longer the deep brown like he had before. Instead it was pure, snow-like white. He reached up and touched it. It was so soft. He noticed his incredibly pale skin. His lips were tinged blue. What surprised him the most were his eyes. No longer were they a shining brown. Instead, they sparkled ice blue. They practically glowed against the pale skin. Inside, he could make out the shapes of a snowflake.

This was him now.

He wasn't Jackson Overland anymore.

He was Jack Frost.

But he didn't feel like either of those.

He was Alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Inspiration hit and I decided to give you an update.**

 **Guess what!? 9th March marks one year as a fanfic writer. It's been a mad ride and it's only gonna get madder. Unfortunately, I can't update on the 9th because I have a school trip to Disneyland. But over the next two weeks, I'm gonna try and updates all my ROTG fics. There will be no specific order, but this is the first.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, kid." He felt something sharp poking his side. "Kid."

With a groan, Jack pulled himself up. He found himself outside and the events of the previous day came flooding back. He felt the tears threatening to spill, but he quickly realised he wasn't alone. An old man was bent over, looking at him with concern. He had an old stick, which acted as a walking stick. He wore a heavy blue cloak, covering most of his body. He had a short white beard and atop his white hair, was a small hat.

"Hey, kid. You alright?" He pulled Jack up to his feet before resting both of his hands on the top of his stick. Jack vaguely noticed his accent to be from somewhere else but that wasn't what the young boy was focused on.

"You can..you can see me?" He asked.

The old man looked befuddled. "Of course I can. Why would you...oh?" The man trailed off as he looked to the sky where the moon was setting. "Let's find somewhere to sit."

Jack nodded and brought him to an old log. He helped the man sit before he sat himself, fiddling with his staff.

"Why can you see me, but my family can't?"

The old man sighed. "You my boy, have been turned into a spirit."

"How?"

"The Man in the Moon, most likely." Said the old man, pointing in the direction they had last seen the Moon. "Tell me, my boy. How old are you?"

"I'm 17, sir." Replied Jack.

The man was shocked, to say the least. "17!? What was Manny thinking!?" He muttered angrily to himself. After spitting a few choice words in the Moon's direction, which made Jack giggle, he turned his attention back to the young boy. "Did Man in Moon say anything to you after you turned into a spirit?"

Jack thought back to his retreat to the lake. "He..at least I think it was him..he told my my name had changed to Jack Frost."

The man stroked his beard, nodding. "What was your name originally?"

Even though he could tell the man meant well, Jack couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with the steady flow of questions. "Jackson Overland, sir."

"You don't need to call me sir. My name is Karl. Karl Krampus."

Jack's eyes widened. "Krampus!?" He exclaimed, shooting to his feet. He looked the man over and found no resemblance to the Krampus he had been told as a child. "You look nothing like you do in the stories!"

The man chuckled. "I actually do, but without believers, I can't hold that form. So now, I'm an old man."

"What's a believer?" Jack asked, sitting down again, but shifting away slightly.

Just in case.

Karl spent the next half an hour, explaining how believers fuelled spirits, how the effect of having no believers wouldn't affect him because he needed them to lose them. The information was confusing and made Jack's head spin. By the time Karl finished his explanation, Jack had only picked up about an eighth of the information. Seeing Jack's confused face, Karl apologised.

"Sorry. Was getting ahead of myself. Think you've got the idea?"

Jack nodded slowly, tracing his fingers over the wood of his staff as he relayed what he had learned. "My family can't see me because they don't believe Jack Frost exists." He said quietly. Karl put his arm around Jack, who leaned in at the touch. "Why are you so nice? I thought you were meant to punish naughty kids?"

"Trust me, I know how naughty you were as a human. There wasn't a day that went by that didn't include you causing some kind of trouble. Getting stuck in a tree, jumping on rocks near the cliffside to scare your sister, shaving your name on to the sheep." Jack snorted at the memory of the last one. "But I can barely hold my true form. I'm in no shape to hurt children. Besides, every spirit needs an explanation. It was foolish of Man in Moon to put you in this position. And he didn't tell any of his precious Guardians about you, I know. Nicholas could've checked on you during his post-Christmas check."

"Who's Nicholas?"

"Your very own Jolly Saint Nick. He's a Guardian, a position that only four hold. There's Saint Nick, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny."

"Do they have names?" Jack questioned, excited to learn about the four biggest figures in his life. He had told stories of the four to his sister, the kids of the village, since he was 10. In his first life, he had maintained his tradition and had told the stories to Alana and her friends.

"Yeah. There's Nicholas St. North, Queen Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie and E. Aster Bunnymund."

"So, how can I get my family to believe in me? So they can see me."

"Kid, if I knew, I would have at least a handful of believers. Everyone has their own way. It's not something that can be taught, it is something that is to be discovered." Karl looked at the sun, which was now high in the sky. He got up and stretched before resting on his walking stick. "Well, I best be off. Mother Nature will most likely come looking for you. She'll tell you about how to run your Winter shift." Before Jack could ask him where he was going, or what he meant by his Winter shift, the old spirit had disappeared into the thicket.

"That was interesting." He mumbled. He walked towards the village, hoping the information Krampus had given him would help his family see him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe it has been a year since I updated this! I've went back to the summary and changed it, to make the story (hopefully) more appealing.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Picasso Penguin: Thank you so much! Every time you day that, my heart gets a little lighter:D I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jack sighed, as he sat in the window of his little sister's room. She wasn't happy, but Jack couldn't say she was upset, anymore.

She quietly played with her dolls, waiting until her mother called her for dinner. One of the dolls had been tossed aside.

Jack bitterly remembered that he would always play with her, as soon as he came from the fields. The abandoned doll was the one he would use.

"Jack Frost?"

He fell down in surprise, landing on his bottom with an ungraceful ' _Oof!_ '

He turned to look at the person who had called him.

It was a woman, who looked young, but Jack realised, in the back of his head, that she was much older than she appeared. Her hair was as black as ebony and her golden eyes reminded him of the eyes he had seen in the shadows, the night he got lost in the woods when he was twelve. Perched on top of her head was a gorgeous flower crown, with some flowers Jack had never seen before. She wore a dress Jack instantly associated with nobility. It was a light green, with intricate, colourful, little flower-like designs.

"Jack Frost?" She said again. "What are you doing here?"

Jack stood and bowed. "Pardon me, Ma'am, but I don't recall ever meeting you." The boy spoke formally, slightly terrified of the dignified and powerful aura the woman gave off"

"I am Mother Nature. I'm in charge of making sure the Seasonal Spirits are doing their jobs correctly. " Jack frowned. "And you haven't."

"Mother Nature, Ma'am, I don't understand."

Her face shifted into one of annoyance and anger. "You were meant to have started bringing Winter in Russia."

Jack's own face morphed into one of confusion. "Where's that? I only know it's not in America."

"Oi, Oi!"

Jack spun around and broke into a grin when he saw none other than Karl Krampus.

"Karl!" He ran to the older man and hugged him tightly. Jack quickly noticed the lack of a walking stick. He took a step back, smiling at his friend.

Before, Krampus had been an old man, on the brink of death. Now, however, he stood tall, still wearing his heavy cloak and hat. He was easily taller than Jack. His white beard was slightly longer and Jack noticed the grey eyes, which twinkled in amusement.

"Glad to see you, too, kid."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "Thought you were leaving!"

"I was." Krampus said, stroking his healthier looking beard. "But apparently some teens in Germany have been telling stories about me to younger children, giving me the belief I needed to get rid of that ridiculous walking stick. Besides, I haven't left Burgess since I saw you."

Jack was confused. "Why?"

"I told you when I met you, no spirit should be left alone. I was hoping Seraphina here would show up." The old man turned on the Head of the Seasons. "It's been 4 weeks since Manny turned the boy. now you show up, with no apology and have the decency to blame the boy for something he didn't know!" Mother nature remained passive, but Jack could see a hidden fury behind her golden eyes.

"I am Mother Nature. Do not speak to me like that."

"I'll speak to you however I bloody well feel, Seraphina."

"Stop calling me that."

"It's your name, is it not?"

Mother Nature just huffed. "If you are so insistent on looking after the boy, help him with his duties."

"Gladly, but neither of us know what those are."

Jack could see the grin on Krampus' face and felt a similar one blossom on his own. They were enjoying this far too much, but Krampus quickly changed into stoic anger. "The boy stays in Burgess."

"Why on Earth?"

"He has a family! You may not know much about what that means, but he has responsibility."

"His responsibility no longer lies with them." Mother Nature stated coldly.

"Actually, it does." Krampus and Mother Nature were surprised to hear Jack speaking.

The boy stepped forward. "You haven't told me about my duties, thus I didn't do them. I'm not physic." He glared at the woman. "With all due respect, Ma'am, my family still needs me. If you want me to do the duties, then the only condition is that I look after family as well."

Krampus nodded. "It's only fair, Seraphina."

The woman looked between the two males before nodding. "Fine. If you can finish your duty during the day, I will allow you to come back to Burgess to look after your family in the evenings."

"I can live with that."

After giving him the rundown of his job, Mother Nature left, but not without one glare at Karl before leaving.

Jack watched her leave, feeling quite amused. "Why does she hate you so much?"

"No reason, really." Karl admitted. "I'm an 'evil' spirit in her eyes, so don't deserve respect, despite being several years her elder, physically."

"And that's why you call her by name."

"Just because the woman is Head of the Seasons, doesn't mean she deserves the respect people give her. I knew her before when she was still a kid. Once a brat, always a brat."

Jack decided to not question any further.

"Flee?"

Jack turned back to the window, where he had previously been sitting, and saw Clarissa standing at the door.

"Your mother says it's time to eat."

The young woman looked at the window' and for a moment, a feeling of hope blossomed. Maybe she could see him? He wouldn't know why, but the way she intently stared outside filled him with happiness. He was about to call for her when she shook her head and looked away.

"There will probably be a storm, tonight."

The disappointment must have been visible, as he watched the two of the four most treasured people in his life leave the room because Karl wrapped his arm around Jack.

"Don't worry, kid. I have an idea." Jack looked at the elder through pain and unshed tears while the old man just grinned. "Trust me."

* * *

Night had arrived in Burgess. But instead of looking through windows at his small family, Jack was on the highest tree in the forest.

 _"Remember, he works quickly, so you've got to be just as quick."_

Right on time, Jack saw trails of gold travel overhead. He watched enviously at the way it passed through windows, the way the boy passed through people.

A giant golden cloud followed, and Jack made out a short figure on top. His job was to jump on as it passed by, to get the little man's attention.

"Three." Jack began to count down, bending his knees. Krampus had insisted he didn't fly on, because the Wind could blow the sand onto his face, knocking the albino out.

"Two." For this little mission, Jack had asked the Wind to stop blowing. The last thing he wanted was to fall asleep in mid-jump.

The cloud was close, and Jack prepared to leap.

"One."

Unfortunately, the boy jumped just a moment too late.

"AHH!" Jack screamed as he fell through the trees. He tried to use his staff to hook into something, like a branch, but his hand sipped. His staff was left hanging on a branch. He watched it leave his line of sight as he fell closer and closer to his doom.

 _'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!'_

Jack cried as he plummeted through sharp twigs. Cuts, bruises, scratches were appearing all over his body, as he bashed against the trunks and ploughed through branches.

The ground was getting closer, and he braced himself for the impact.

His body clashed with the ground, making a sickening **'crack!'** , and he let out a blood-curdling roar, in his pain.

Jack could feel the blood seeping from his head. His leg was definitely broken, and probably some ribs, too. He opened his mouth to call for help, but all that left was a gurgle, as blood trickled out.

"Help.." He gargled weakly. The concussion he had gained wanted him to close his eyes.

 _'Hmm...sleep sounds so good...'_ Jack thought. _'Maybe...the pain will leave if I just have a quick nap.'_

The Spirit of Winter was about to close his eyes when gold filled his vision. He noticed the edges of his vision was blurred. The man in front of him looked at him worried. Then Jack realised he could get the man to bring back his conduct.

"...staff...in tree...need my staff..."

The golden man nodded, throwing something equally golden and bright into the air. A moment later, Jack heard a thud. He received his staff and nodded slightly in contentment as his magic began the healing process.

He heard running, and someone calling his name but when he looked at the golden man, he just shook his head. A sign to tell the boy to not worry, and that it was okay to rest.

Jack gratefully took the opportunity. Forgetting the fact that blood left his mouth when he spoke, he whispered. "Thanks, Sandman."

His eyes closed.

 _'Maybe, when I wake up, I'll be home with Alana...perhaps this is just a bad dream.'_

He slept, believing he would be home with his daughter soon.


End file.
